1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for regenerating a plasma initiator using a gas containing molecular hydrogen.
2. Description of Related Art
Microwave energy has been used to convert methane to other hydrocarbons. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,038 discloses that methane can be converted to ethylene and hydrogen in a batch process at pressures of from 0.3 to 1 atmosphere by subjecting the methane to microwave radiation in the presence of a metal powder catalyst. Patentee also discloses that the yield of ethylene and hydrogen is improved if oxides on the catalyst surface are removed by pretreatment with hydrogen and microwaves before conversion. Another example of methane conversion using microwave energy is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,663,394.
Microwave energy has also been used to treat liquid hydrocarbons. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,375 discloses a method of decreasing the sulfur content of crude oil and other petroleum products using microwave energy. As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,402 discloses that a variety of petroleum products can be hydrogenated and desulfurized by contact with hydrogen and microwave energy. As yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,722 discloses that a number of petroleum refinery operations can be improved by subjecting the hydrocarbon reactants and catalysts to microwave energy. In addition, German Patent 2,535,119 discloses a method for conducting chemical reactions by subjecting a catalyst particle in a fluid medium containing the chemical reagents to microwave energy.
However, none of these patents suggest the regeneration process described below.